<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Sunshine: A Stardew Valley Story (Elliott x Player) by Rainbow_Hufflepuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773065">The Story of Sunshine: A Stardew Valley Story (Elliott x Player)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Rainbow_Hufflepuff'>Rainbow_Hufflepuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Rainbow_Hufflepuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, my name is Lucy Hargroves, A 23-year-old marketing drone for Joja Corporation, and...well, that's all. There's nothing much outside my life than my job at the moment, but if wait around, maybe eventually something will change?<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>When Lucy unexpectedly receives news that she inherited her grandparent's old farm, Sunshine Ranch, she leaves all behind to pursue a new life as a farmer. With little experience, and almost no farming skills, how will she manage?</p><p>(I do not own or claim to own any of the original Stardew Valley characters. All credits go to ConcernedApe. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Alex/Haley (Stardew Valley), Caroline/Wizard | M. Rasmodius, Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Lewis/Marnie (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Migraine, a Bus, and a Ladybug Suitcase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: A Migraine, a Bus, and a Ladybug Suitcase</p><p>Time passed slowly in the small office cubicles, so slowly in fact, that you'd expect the clock to have broken, for the hands seemed to stand still. Cubicle by cubicle, side by side, with only enough room for a rusty file cabinet, a small desk, and one droning Joja-Corp employee. It was a modest job, a solid 9 to 5, the real deal, including blinking fluorescent lights buzzing from the ceiling and cobwebs in the corner that the low paid janitor couldn't be bothered enough to clean.</p><p>I didn't really know any of my co-workers, maybe a nod in the mornings as we left the elevator to our desks, and a wave as we grabbed our coats before walking out the door later that night. Nobody at the " Zuzu City Joja Corporation Headquarters" mingled much. We all realized that we had too much work to complete by the end of the day, and we also knew all too well that the next morning when we stepped in, there would be an all-new towering stack of papers waiting on our desks, furthering the workload and endless sequences of repetitive routines. Our workspace was located four floors down from the main office areas, which were considerably nicer, cleaner, and warmer. The main offices and meeting rooms were reserved for those who wore the fancy suits, drank coffee and ate free donuts, and were paid double my salary for completing significantly less work.</p><p>But, as much as I may complain, my job sufficed for my needs. It paid for my one-bedroom apartment, electricity bills, and maybe the occasional trip to the little coffee cafe for a cold brew. Even so, it was exhausting, the lack of anything new. Becoming a drone to a mega-corporation was not, to say the least, near the top of my childhood dreams.</p><p>It was one of those days, you know the ones. Cold, rainy, and a migraine overlapping any hope of thinking clearly and being focused. One of those days where your mind wanders to those locked up obsessive thoughts that usually only have a habit of showing up late at night. There was a chain of events that shoved me to the edge. While I didn't enjoy my job, I didn't hate it. Had nothing happened, I think I still would have been there, working, but not living. I sat at my desk that day, thinking about all the personal stress that I had pushed away from my mind during the last few weeks. I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, so I was tired and emotional. To make things worse, I had tripped on my way out my front door this morning, spilling my hot tea all over my shirt and skinning my knees. Because of that, I couldn't walk at my usual pace, causing me to miss my bus; and walk to work on foot through the icy cold. Getting to work late meant additional assignments heaped up for me to finish since I wasn't there to start the load early in the morning. This also meant, a late tardy from our floor manager, ruining my record of a perfect score. Of course, even with all of that behind me, right when I sat down at my desk I received this letter.</p><p>It was about a year and a half earlier, I learned that my grandpa had died. It was my last regret to not have been able to visit him in person over the last ten years. The last time I saw him was with my parents at age 13; my grandmother had just passed away, so we left to attend her funeral. It was later that year we moved from the closer Zuzu City to the further Grampleton. Grampleton was a full seven hours away from Pelican Town, making our trips to the farm a mere memory of anything else. When I turned 18, I had always planned to visit Pelican Town once again, the place where I spent my childhood summers and built some of my greatest memories. However, I never got the chance to return to the town again. Life became hectic, and before I knew it, visiting the quaint little town seemed more like a faded dream rather than a future possibility.</p><p>The letter was addressed by the Mayor of Pelican town, where my grandparents had lived. For some reason, he had written it to my work inbox, where it was easier to reach me by day. Upon opening it, it explained that the farm was quickly headed towards tax foreclosure, considering nobody was there to keep up the work and create an income to pay the bills. Generally, a tax foreclosure wouldn't happen until years down the line, but since the town was so small, and the taxes were taken by hand, the process was sped much faster than it usually would have been. The house was about to begin creating financial troubles for the small town if no further action was taken. The only other option was to sell... since the deed was in my hand? The deed was in my hand?</p><p>I reread the last line again... then once more... then yet another time.</p><p>What did it mean?</p><p>"I'm assuming by now you know the farm is in your hands. I understand that it is a considerable amount of work, but your grandfather knew how much you loved the place. Leaving it to you was always his plans, and now the deed also."</p><p>My mind stood blank for a moment, slowly processing all of this information. As I did, emotions began overflowing through my body. Guilt, confusion, an intense sadness but then... a sense of hope and realization.</p><p>"It's mine?" I whispered, shock settling in my voice. "Is it? No! That's crazy! It can't be!" My thoughts fought backward and forwards. "Maybe he meant it differently... but,". My mind scrambled, picturing the letter my grandpa had written to me, still kept in my top dresser drawer. "Could he?"</p><p>A small grin crept onto my face as I recalled childhood memories of walking through the wheat fields, head hidden by the height of the plants, the nights under the vast stars, the smell of the old cabin, and the crackling pops of the wood fireplace. I spent so much time in Pelican Town, going with my grandparents to the summer Laua, spending most of my time with... What was his name again? I looked up thoughtfully.</p><p>"Alex!" I caught myself from saying aloud.</p><p>Alex, and his grandparents, since they were friends with my own, spent much time in each other's company. It had been so long since I've seen any of them. I tried to think about some of the others I used to know, but their names fell short. Yet, their faces, the glimmering visions of my youth... were still there. That was a time where I had actual dreams.</p><p>I wanted that back.</p><p>The sound of keyboards clicking filled my senses as reality sunk into my nerves. Suddenly, at no notice, I jerked my head from my arms and stood abruptly. Gathering my things, I left my cubicle, walking down the hall to the elevator, gaining momentum with every step I took. Perhaps my manager yelled at me; if so, I didn't notice. I needed to find the other letter, the one my grandpa left me months ago that I haven't allowed myself to read yet.</p><p>I practically threw my front door open when I got home and ran to my dresser, shuffling through the topmost drawer and pulling out his letter. It was hidden along a bunch of random clutter, but the envelope itself was still there, unwrinkled, just like it was when I first received it. He had written some words on the back of the envelope in his old shaky handwriting, "For the day you feel crushed by the burden of modern life..."</p><p>It was that point for me.</p><p>I held his letter to my chest before opening it, sitting crumpled to the floor in a puddle of mixed feelings. I was nervous for some reason, but a tiny voice was telling me that everything would be alright. My heart felt heavy reading his final words for me, but my face lit up upon realizing that Mayor Lewis was, in fact, telling the truth. "My most precious gift of all is now yours."</p><p>Sunshine Farms... was mine.</p><p>But I had just strolled out of my job with no notice, plan, or understanding of what I was supposed to do next. I glanced around me, and the thought dawned on me that my apartment was mostly bare. Since I was always working, decorating and shopping had been the least of my concerns. In truth, the only true belongings I owned were the basic utilities: a fridge, oven, washing machine; a dresser; and my bed. For once in my life, I was thankful for being poor; otherwise, this would have been a much more complicated plan to figure out.</p><p>I was crazy, though! What had I just done? Was I really about to leave the city to live on a farm?</p><p>I'm not a farmer.</p><p>Fear hit me hard suddenly; I couldn't go back to my job now; I'd look like an idiot after running out. I swallowed; there was a lump in my throat, just begging to give in to crying.</p><p>My eyes met themselves in the reflection of my mirror, scanning my face for any glimpse of doubt that might linger. Tucked in the corner of the mirror; was a faded photograph, crinkled slightly at the edges; and somewhat dusty from being untouched for so long. It was a picture with my parents, grandparents, and me in the middle, aged five or so. In my mother's arms was my newborn baby brother, Leonardo, named after the artist. The light hit my sunbleached white curls, defining each ringlet profoundly. My skin was tanned, and my cheeks scarlet from the hours spent in the sun. I was smiling widely, having been proud of losing my first tooth. Of course, the reason for losing my tooth so young was attributed to Alex, who had misaimed a slingshot we had found in one of his grandpa's old shed. My eyes lingered on the photo for a couple seconds longer; the years did really just fly by. Slowly, I looked up to my face, a stark contrast to the happy girl I saw in the photograph.</p><p>My hair, while still very light blonde, was a duller color from the lack of sunlight. Any of my strawberry highlights or defined curls had disappeared into a sad frizzy mess. I hadn't gotten a tan in ages, my skin reverting to an almost ghastly white, every blue vein visible on my arms, and my freckles standing out frighteningly on my skin. I had the same round baby blue eyes, one a bit greener than the other, but, for the first time in forever, the curiosity remained.</p><p>I wasn't happy here. What sort of future would I have in Zuzu City? Working a job just to get by, living paycheck to paycheck, no friends or family close by.</p><p>Calmness washed over me like waves on the seashore. This was the right thing. I just knew it, a fresh start.</p><p>I smiled to myself, giddy with a new found excitement, and turned to my wardrobe, throwing all my clothes this way and that. At the bottom of it all, was my old ladybug suitcase, looking the same way as it did ten years ago when I last used it. I gave a content "humph" and dusted it off, taking a second to look it over, hands on my hips. Ladybugs were my favorite insect as a kid, so my parents bought me a bunch of ladybug themed presents for my birthday one year. At the moment, it was the only thing I owned that I could use for traveling. I didn't have any backpacks or boxes, the last time I moved, I just used a bunch of trash bags; and my dad's old pickup truck. This time, I would have a bus, myself, and my ladybug suitcase.</p><p>Staring down at the pile of clothes that I had flung out, I began sorting them into two piles: the "can be worn while working"; and the "there's no way these would work on a farm."</p><p>The end result: I was left with two pairs of old jeans, a couple of t-shirts, my old boots, and a straw hat. I threw in a couple extras here and there just to have a variety, but realistically, I knew that I'd most likely be stuck rewashing the same couple of work clothes over and over. Propping open the small suitcase, I neatly felt each item to fit inside, and zipped it up snugly, the zipper slightly swelling at the edges. To do so, I had to sit on the top lid, apply all my weight, and slowly move the zipper along. A satisfactory laugh found its way to my face, and my feet tapped happily on the floor.</p><p>Another realization dawned on me, I never told Mayor Lewis that I was planning on leaving yet; I'd need to get in contact with him. Thankfully, not all of Pelican Town was stuck in the 18th century. I knew for certain that Mayor Lewis owned a telephone in his office. I dialed the number scribbled on the bottom of Lewis' letter: but paused for a second before calling, mentally rehearsing what I would say. A deep sigh escaped my lips, then a sharp breath; I squeezed my eyes shut: and pressed the small green button.</p><p>"Hello, this is Lewis Alcott, Mayor of Pelican Town. How may I assist you today?" Spoke a grandfatherly voice, making me realize just how much time had passed.</p><p>"Hi, Lewis, this is Lucille Hargroves. I just received your letter." I bit my lip nervously, a bit surprised that my repetitive habit of biting my lip has not yet produced a scar.</p><p>"Oh! Lucy! I had hoped to hear from you! How have you been since... you know..." He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.</p><p>"Good! I mean... as good as I can be," I chuckled, equally as awkward. Phone calls were not my strong suit.</p><p>The next few minutes were filled with awkward small talk: before he questioned, "So, regarding the farm, have you made a decision? We tried to hold out a bit longer, but money has been tight with such a low resident count... We lost the community center, couldn't keep up with the bills... Not that we are struggling! Just... making the necessary cuts, if you know what I mean?" He rambled a bit, making clear that the town was doing just fine these days, before asking again, "Oh, uh- as I was saying," He cleared his throat, "Have you decided what you want to do with the farm?"</p><p>"I-" I took a breath. "I think I have." I grinned into the phone, well aware that he couldn't see my face, but not stopping me from making my elaborate facial expressions. "I was a little shocked, to say the least. I didn't know he left me the farm, but, er, it was a happy surprise! It-uh- opened my eyes to some things that I didn't see before..." A silent second passed.</p><p>This was it. If I were going to make a change, it started now, with these next few words. But for some reason, It was much more difficult to say than I expected it to be.</p><p>"Is there room in town for me?" I finally asked after finding my words once again. "I was thinking that a change of scenery might be nice?" Once again, my eyes were begging to give in to crying, I could feel it in my throat.</p><p>To say I could hear the relief in Lewis' voice was an understatement. I'm sure, had I been there in person, speaking to him face to face, he would have been dancing right there in his office. "I'm pleased to hear that, Lucy- er, Lucille. When should we be expecting you? I can arrange to have someone meet you at the bus stop while I get the house somewhat ready for you."</p><p>"Lucy is fine," I chuckled, fidgeting my feet with excitement. The fuzzy socks I was wearing had sequins sewn to them, and the light from the window reflected off of them, making my room look like the center of a spinning disco ball. I hadn't turned the lights on when I got home earlier; I was instead, too focused on reading that letter. "Well, I am packing now... I may have made a sudden decision out of the blue during work, and ran home after receiving your letter..." Fully aware of how ridiculous I was sounding. "I was planning on catching a bus by tonight and be there by..." It dawned on me that I'd be arriving there really late. "Midnight..." I held my breath with a grimace, upon realizing that I was probably not making this easy on them, being that I was coming so soon and with so little notice.</p><p>"Midnight?" He had a tone of surprise, but not necessarily stress upon the news. "That's a bit earlier than we expected, but in that case, I'll get in contact with Robin at my next chance. You remember Robin, don't you? She's the local carpenter, you might remember her son, Sebastian, or her daughter, Maru? She told me that she's been staying up late, working on some new projects, she may be able to walk you to the farm. "</p><p>A mental light went off in my mind. So those were their names!</p><p>"Yes, of course!" I responded, "It's been so long..." I coughed, "So, er, I'm sorry about the time, I didn't think that part through... Please tell her that it's no bother if she can't. I'm pretty sure I know the way."</p><p>"I'll check in case, but she has been chatting non-stop about you since she overheard the news that you held the deed. If anything, I believe she would be more than willing to." He chuckled, "I should go now, get everything sorted, and such. Have a safe trip, Lucy."</p><p>"I will. Thank you!"</p><p>The click of the phone signaled the end of the conversation. I stood there for a second, in slight awe of what I had done. So this was it. It was finalized I was now, no going back, going to be moving. I bounced around, spinning happily, then sighed with a smile, that didn't want to go away.</p><p>I had some neighbors next door I was close to, Mr. and Mrs. Lovesby. They were also technically my landlords for the apartment I had been living at and were practically my only friends in the whole city. Before I left, I dropped by their apartment and explained the situation. Thankfully, they were very understanding; and promised to both put in a paper of resignation from my job and would help me figure out my apartment when I left.</p><p>I knew it was selfish to put it in their hands, but what was done was done. I didn't own a car to drive my extra belongings with me to Stardew Valley, but, I promised that in exchange for me fixing them dinner after I've settled in, that they would make an excursion over to visit with my things.</p><p>With that, I had nothing else to do. I had packed my clothes, some food, and anything I could possibly carry along with me. In addition, I had booked a bus ticket, two actually, for the extra space my luggage would take up. I would leave in an hour, which gave me just enough time to get to the station and board.</p><p>Just like that, I was off, on foot, with all of my luggage. Thankfully, it was a crisp spring day, March 1st to be exact. Any colder or warmer would have been a pain to walk through, but my high hopes and unbottled excitement kept me going. The smell of the city is what I was accustomed to, but I was looking forward to was the fragrance of flowers, fresh plants, and clean air. I walked, I kept my eyes on the city. This would be the last time in a long time that I would see these tall buildings, speeding cars, and crowds of people. I was excitedly envisioning the blue skies, unclouded by any smog or smoke. The city sounds were overwhelming at best. I didn't understand how anybody could find them relaxing. Sure, you might get used to the sound of voices and cars, but enjoying them is a different story.</p><p>I arrived at the bus stop at just the right time. Bright blinking lights above the station listed all the different cities and destinations they could take me. At the very end of the list in the dullest colors was "Pelican Town, Stardew Valley." I handed off my tickets, which the conductor took and punched before returning them back to me. The actual bus was almost completely empty, creating almost an eerie feeling. I realized then that I didn't really need to purchase an extra ticket for my luggage because, besides me, there were two other people there. I was too accustomed to the busses that I'd take around the city, always full of people, being squished and crowded. The flu season had always been the worst, everyone coughing and sneezing. With one cough, you'd know you'd end up with a sore throat by the end of the week.</p><p>But this bus was empty. Sticky, not well cleaned, but then again, what bus was? I sat at the back, feet up on the chair next to me. The blue and red striped seats had that soft fuzzy fabric that is made out of some sort of plastic, giving it that classic dirty feeling if you felt it with your hands. It's a four-hour drive from Zuzu City to Stardew Valley and an extra 30 minutes to Pelican Town. The time on my watch blinked 8:00 pm, it would be a long ride. I did feel bad that Robin would have to meet me at midnight when it was certainly no big deal if anyone walked with me. I knew the path by heart.</p><p>The scenery changed from the flashing lights and buildings to barren fields quicker than I had imagined. It had been ages since I last left, five years exactly when I first moved here. I had always wanted to travel as a kid but never got the opportunity to. About two hours into the drive, trees opened up around us, and we drove through thick forests and rounded a river. The road changed from the nice straight stretches to hairpin turns. I fell asleep sometime after that, after becoming unimaginably car sick, and decided that I'd rather sleep and miss the scenery than throw up all over the place on my way over.</p><p>I woke up when salty air began to fill the bus. It was dark, the only light being the headlights of the bus, and the stars hung up in the sky. Yet, I knew where I was. A yawn escaped my lips as I stretched my arms above my head. I froze there for a second, eyes glued on the ocean outside. A fond smile found it's way to my face as I thought about all of the memories I had made on that beach. Combing the sand for sea glass, exploring the old shack, pushing my brother off the docks... Just to name a few.</p><p>By the time the bus pulled into the makeshift "station", I was wide awake and fully ready. The other two people who had been on the bus with me had gotten off at previous stops, and I found that the bus driver was a very good conversationalist, that is, at least I kept him awake, so we didn't crash.</p><p>As Lewis had said, Robin was standing there, bundled up in a variety of different coats, scarves, and a beanie, waiting for me. I waved at her shyly as I stepped off onto the soft grass, and turned to thank the bus driver for bringing me so far.</p><p>"Lucy?" She looked at me curiously, obviously very tired, and rubbed her eyes. Lewis was definitely right about her staying up recently with some projects, which gave me some peace, knowing that I wasn't the only reason that she looked so sleep deprived.</p><p>"Hi, Robin. It's good to see you." I smiled.</p><p>"Welcome home, so much has changed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Poor Miss Elliott, And her Luxurious Red Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy's first day back in Stardew was sure full of a splash of first impressions...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Poor Miss Elliott, And her Luxurious Red Hair</p><p>"Hi, Robin. It's good to see you." I smiled.</p><p>"Welcome home, so much has changed." Robin opened her arms and pulled me into a hug. "I'd comment on how much you've grown and how beautiful you've become, but I can't see anything with how dark it is out here." She chuckled, tucking a stray piece of her ginger hair behind her ears. </p><p>"Oh," I felt my cheeks heating up a bit; I'd never been good with small talk or complements. "Thank... you?" I smiled and looked around, even though it was too dark to see. But, through the shadows, I could make out the outlines of trees, fences, and an old wooden sign with arrows pointing in different directions. "It feels good to be back." </p><p>"Well, shall we?" Robin motioned over to where the plank sign was. Written on the topmost slab arrow was "Sunshine Ranch-0.25 miles", in thick black lettering. "I'd have given you the tour of the town had you arrived in the daytime." She laughed as we walked towards the path, grabbing my suitcase handle with a free hand. </p><p>It was at that moment I realized how cold it was here. I knew it was a coastal town, but my guess is the emotions clouded my judgment of temperature. I shivered, pulling my arms closer to my body. I didn't have a sweatshirt on, or multiple like Robin had, but I did have my overalls and my favorite striped t-shirt as if that added anything to help. </p><p>"I'm sorry about that," my eyes glued to the ground, making sure I wouldn't misstep and trip because of a rock. "I know it was last minute... You really didn't have to come out here to walk me back; I know this path well." I laughed guiltily, feeling bad that I had caused her to wait around for me. </p><p>She just shrugged in response, "It's really no hassle at all! Now I get the pride of being able to say that I met you first, well, remet you." Even though the night was mostly blinding, I could tell by her tone that she was smiling, and hopefully, sincere. "So tell me, how has life treated you these last ten years?"</p><p>"Oh, you know," I sighed, "It's been something for sure. After my family moved to Grampleton for Dad's work, we seemed to lose connection with our roots here, and I guess life just went on. I can't believe we never visited, though. I know that Grampleton is hours away, but... I don't know," I stared at my feet as the brick pavement turned into dirt. "I guess I always thought that we'd come back one day, but we never did. It was weird, considering how close we used to be with my grandparents." I took a breath, realizing that I didn't want to dump a bunch of information on Robin when she was just being nice. "Oh, then, I graduated, took a year off, and left back to Zuzu City for work, got stuck in a job that I hated, and well, the rest is history now, I suppose." </p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that, but hey! At least you're here now! Maybe this is your chance to start over, live those dreams that you used to talk on and on about." She responded in a confident voice. We turned a corner and walked on to the driveway, where a metal arch hung overhead. I couldn't read it now, but I suspected it read the same thing it had always read, "Sunshine Ranch." </p><p>"So, you remember?" A laugh played at my lips. "Unfortunate for younger me, I'm nothing the person I thought I'd be," I said, unintentionally rhyming. </p><p>"Oh yes, the ballerina, the movie star, the pirate, the poet, that one time you were adamant about one-day becoming president." She laughed and gave a soft smile, "Each summer was something new with you... But who do you want to be now?" She asked, in a more serious manner, as we walked along the stone pathway to the door. </p><p>"I-uh," The question took me by surprise. I had dropped everything to become a farmer, and that was positively something I hadn't seen myself doing before. Something about the look in her eyes, I had a gut feeling that she wasn't just asking me about my dream job anymore. "I don't know," I eventually settled with. </p><p>"Think it over,"  Robin yawned and looked up at the stars. "You'll find it one day; everyone here eventually does." She said, setting down my luggage on the porch. </p><p>I was still somewhat confused about what she meant by that, but I didn't get the chance to ask since we had already arrived and had been talking on the porch. It was after that, she yawned once again and turned. </p><p>"Well, Lucy, I think I'm going to head back now; I have a long walk ahead of me. Lewis should have set some things up for you in there, or at least given the place a quick dusting beforehand. You should get some rest tonight. I'm sure everyone will be flocking to meet you tomorrow." She beamed and waved; this time, it was visible because I had been able to turn on the porch light as she left. </p><p>"Alright," I promised, "And Robin!" I called after her. "Thank you," I said earnestly. It was nice having someone to talk to over the long trail over, especially in the dark.</p><p>I watched her disappear down the path again before clicking the door shut behind me. Smells of the old cabin filled my nose, pine, hardwood, and faint coffee grounds. The house was the same temperature as the cool outside air, so I made sure to set the fireplace before I left to grab extra blankets from the closet. There was almost everything I needed here, and I was thankful. It was late though, and sleep pulled at my heavy eyelids. I didn't even take the time to put away my things or look around before my feet lead themselves to the bedroom I used to stay in as a kid. Sure, technically I could have gone to my grandparent's old room, but I went with what felt familiar, too tired for any true reasoning. Sleep came to me faster than I could have imagined, and I slept hard. </p><p>I awoke early the next morning with an intense chill. My eyes glued themselves to the ceiling for some time, confused about where I was. It took me a second to realize; I was in Pelican Town, on my grandparent’s old farm... No, my farm.</p><p> Mine... </p><p>The thought rolled around in my head again, it felt too crazy to be real, but here I was. </p><p>The small fire I had built had obviously gone out overnight, the crisp spring air moving in. I shivered, rolling myself up in the old knit blankets, but smiled. In the morning light, it looked just like how I remembered. I stood, still burritoed up in blankets, and shuffled my way to the kitchen. Light flooded the small cabin as I threw back the gingham curtains from the windows, causing dust to fly around the room. It took me by surprise to find that the house looked almost identical to how it did the last time I was here as if it had been frozen in time; that is, minus the layers of dust. </p><p>In the kitchen, the fridge still had photos, old drawings, and magnets hanging up. Years of Christmas cards from my family, and every single letter my brother and I had written, all here. </p><p>I never realized he kept all of those.</p><p>I looked down sadly, guilt rising once again, before inhaling sharply. </p><p>"It's the difference now I make that will count," I nodded, wiping a stray tear away which had run down my cheek. "I'll make you proud, I promise," I said the last part aloud, running my hands lightly over the many small heirlooms. A forceful sigh escaped my lips.</p><p>"Now," I clenched my teeth and glanced around the kitchen and living room. A light layer of dust sat on top of most of the shelves and end tables. It was as if someone had recently come in to clean, but since the house had stood empty for so many years, everything they dusted settled soon after they finished. "Well, there's only one way to fix that," I said aloud, walking over to the front door to let some fresh air in, despite it being cold. </p><p>Immediately after, I made sure to start another fire, and set the coffee pot to brew. I took that time to wander outside for the first time in the daytime. </p><p>That was the one part of the farm that was not the same. </p><p>Overgrown weeds, trees, bushes: you name it, I had it here in my new front yard. The tire swing, which was hung from the tallest tree by the lake, was almost completely hidden by vines, which continued to creep and wrap around the full trunk of the tree and up its branches.</p><p>I didn't know this much could change in just a year.</p><p>And suddenly, I realized, it didn't just take a year. Knowing my grandfather, he probably worked until he physically could not work any further. Also knowing my grandfather, he was reserved and didn't like to ask for help when things got out of his hands because he wouldn't want to trouble others; or cause them to take time out of their schedules for him. The thought saddened me, that he sat trapped in the house his last five years all by himself, too kind to ask for help, even if asking wouldn't have been rude at all. </p><p>In his letters he had written to me, he had always spoken about how the ranch was, "The way it was supposed to be at the time being." when I asked. That used to confuse me but now made so much more sense looking back. </p><p>Thinking of letters still, my attention was once again shifted to the mailbox. There seemed to be two pieces of paper sitting inside already. </p><p>“The mail person here must come by so early,” I said to myself while yawning as I opened my mailbox. There were two letters inside; one was addressed in the same handwriting as his last, and I knew it was from Lewis. The second was an envelope labeled, “To the new farmer”, with a large scrawled out "W" marked on the back. What was unusual about both letters, was that neither used stamps nor addresses, only names, or; references to names. I knew the town was small, but I assumed they still used a regular mailing system, but as I thought about it, it made sense to do things that way. I would have also preferred to not use extra money if I was sending a letter only a couple of blocks away.  </p><p>I first opened Lewis' letter:</p><p>Lucy,<br/>
When you find the time tomorrow morning, please meet me at my office. I'd like to give you a quick tour of the town to help you get settled.</p><p>-L</p><p>I folded the letter back up and put it into my pocket, grabbing the other letter as well, and carried it inside. The coffee pot was full of coffee now, granted, the coffee beans I used were most likely 10 years old, but I kept my fingers crossed that it might still be good. </p><p>I sat down at the small rounded table near the fireplace, content now with my mug of coffee and the house feeling less musty after airing out. I sat there for a moment, thinking and taking in everything. I stretched my arms above my head again before I stuffed my hand in my pocket to grab the second letter.</p><p>Lou,<br/>
I'm not quite sure if you'd remember me, but when I 'heard the news that you'd be movin' to town, I knew I had to reach out to ya. I'll be at my shop on the docks everyday 9-5. If yer has some free time sometime this week, swing on by. I have something to give yer.    </p><p>-Willy</p><p>I figured that it was best to meet Lewis before Willy. Reminiscing time on the beach came a bit behind in urgency to the Mayor wanting to give a personal tour around town. Despite the small box of parsnip seeds sitting on the counter waiting to be planted, I decided today I wanted to settle in and meet everyone again. </p><p>It was 7 am by the time I left to walk into town. I was wearing one of my grandpa's old knit sweatshirts that I found in the closet, one of the sweaters my grandmother used to make. It was blue and grey striped, with slight fuzz and pilling from age. I was grateful their stuff was left behind, otherwise the house would have felt so empty. </p><p>The quarter-mile walk felt much shorter in the daytime surrounded by spring scenery, and Pelican Town looked exactly how it looked 10 years ago, not to my surprise. The Stardrop Saloon sat down at the edge of the town square, with the same old wooden sign, Pierre's was unchanged, bulletin board still pinned up out front. One building I saw that definitely did change though, was a new little clinic, that looked like it was put up more recently. </p><p>Lewis's office was located in the main living area of his house. It wasn't actually an office per se, but it had a desk, computer, and plenty of files and books that took up most of the walls and floor space. </p><p>I knocked on the door and from inside I heard a bunch of shuffling. </p><p>"Oh dear! You must go-" I heard Lewis's muffled voice. </p><p>I must go? </p><p>I look down at my wristwatch and squint at the time. I didn't think it was too early, but maybe I should have waited a bit longer... A small blush rose to my cheeks but forced myself to speak. </p><p>"Lewis?" I called. "It's Lucy, I got your letter." </p><p>"Where do I go, Lewis? I can't climb through a window like that!" Said a second voice.</p><p>I knew that voice... </p><p>"Just- erm, stay put and close the door. I don't want rumors getting out."</p><p>If he doesn't want rumors getting out maybe he should talk quieter.</p><p>Lewis opened the front door and stepped outside. He must have been a good actor because whatever situation going on inside seconds ago seemed suddenly invisible by his spirit. "Is that little Lulu? It can't be!" He greeted me, grabbing my hand with both of his and shaking it. "How are you? It's been so long!" </p><p>"Hi, Lewis, I've been great." I smiled. I decided to not ask him about the other person here for the time being. I had no business prying into people's private lives. </p><p>"You've grown so much! You were named well, you know, you look so much like your grandmother at your age." He smiled fondly, as he had been close to both of my grandparents. </p><p>"So i've been told." I laughed. </p><p>Lewis hadn't grown, in fact, I'd say that he'd probably shrunk. The last time I saw him, he was just beginning to go bald, and still had some dark rust-colored strands mixed in with the grey. He also seemed a tad bit frailer but still very otherwise healthy. </p><p>"So shall we?" Lewis smiled, and closed the door behind him, trapping whatever was inside. I had a feeling that he knew I knew was something was a bit off, but we seemed to have a mental agreement to not mention anything as our eyes met. </p><p>Lewis walked with me throughout the town, stopping occasionally; to greet someone and introduce me to them. </p><p>We first walked to Pierre's, where we were immediately greeted at the door and welcomed in at the chime of the doorbell. </p><p>"Morning Lewis, here for the business taxes?" Pierre asked, without looking up, and filing through some papers at the register. </p><p>"Actually, Pierre-" </p><p>"Oh look! It's the new farmer!" Caroline opened the back door, where the store connected to their living area, and walked in. "How are you, Lucy? Was that right? I haven't seen you since you were this tall!" She motioned her hands to her shoulder, showing her estimated height for me at age 13. </p><p>At this time, Pierre looked up, "Oh! You're much earlier than we expected!" He adjusted his glasses, which had slid down his nose, and walked over to us. </p><p>"I'm sure you've been here a couple times, but this is our small general store here in Pelican Town, we carry seeds, fertilizer, food, which of course, is all local, and just about anything you might need here; lowest prices in town." He smiled and shook my hand. "Trust me when I say that JojaMart isn't worth it, even if it has all that shiny technology."</p><p>"Oh... okay." I nodded and shook his hand, a little overwhelmed by his fast speaking. </p><p>"And we are open all days minus Wednesday-" </p><p>"-And on Sunday, we have our church services at 11," Caroline added. "Not saying that you have to, just in case you'd be interested." She gave a small chuckle. </p><p>"Thank you," I laughed reassuringly since she seemed a little embarrassed to randomly bring up the second part.</p><p>My grandparents were huge followers of Yoba, and while I attended the occasional service growing up, the last few years in the city had left me little time in my schedule to do such things. I didn't have strong feelings either way, but I decided that maybe I could just stop in every other  Sunday or so, just for social reasons, since I assumed I'd be working a lot these next few weeks. </p><p>After we left Pierre's, Lewis brought me to the saloon, where he introduced me to Gus (since I was never old enough to go in before), to the Museum to meet Gunther, and down the road to the Blacksmith, Clint, who I also hadn't met. We stopped quickly in JojaMart, where I was greeted heartily by the manager, Morris, who acted so happy to see a new customer that he almost seemed ecstatic. So ecstatic, in fact, that it almost looked as if a mask slid over his face and he was some sort of entertainer who put on a good show and was very charismatic. </p><p>At around 8:30, Lewis suddenly looked at his pocket watch and sighed, "Well, Lucy, I hate to say this but I don't think I'll have time to bring you door to door, but I do have this map here for you, where I've labeled everyone in town. The beach is down that way, of course you know Willy, and Robin is up that hill," He pointed to a stone staircase past the river. "I have some work I have to be getting back to, but I hope this little walk around might help you find your way a little bit?" </p><p>I nodded energetically. In fact, this "little walk around", had been more than enough. Just seeing most of these quaint shops and old faces sparked enough remembrance in me to carry on. "That's alright, Lewis. Thank you for showing me around." I smiled. </p><p>"It was no problem! I'm glad someone finally came down here to work on that old farm; your grandfather would be so proud of you." Once again, he clasped his hands over mine and shook them sincerely. "I'll see you around... You can find your way back, I assume?" He asked, pulling out the map from his pocket and unfolding it before handing it to me. </p><p>Names were neatly printed atop each house, cutting off just at the borders where the road to my farm, and down near Marnie's was. Instead of houses, were little red arrows, which had our names and addresses. At the bottom of the map, the little arrow pointed to "The beach", and upwards was "Robin and Demetrius".</p><p>"I think I'll get by just fine, Lewis." A huge smile crept onto my face, and I could feel the unsettled excitement still buzzing within me. </p><p>"I'll be off then," Lewis tipped his hat, and made his way past the bridge again, disappearing somewhere in town after going out of sight. </p><p>It was that time, I decided it would be a good time to go down to the beach. The one shop that Lewis didn't bring me to, minus the walk up to Robin's house, was Willy's little fish shop at the end of the docks. I didn't have to look at the map to get there, I knew this path by heart. Quickly, I folded, no, more, crinkled the map into my backpack, and made my way across town.</p><p>I skipped the whole way, surprised still that not many people were out while I passed. Friendly waves were thrown at me from the few faces I did see, such as Caroline again, as she was adjusting the calendar outside the store, or another girl, who I didn't recognize, walking from the clinic dressed in a white nurse's outfit. </p><p>Today was a great day for the beach. The crisp new salty spring air would be refreshing, and I never got this much sun when I lived in Zuzu City. For the first time in a long time, I was able to wear whatever and spend the day in a way I wanted to.</p><p>I wandered down to the beach and took off my sneakers, wiggling my toes in the warm sand. I spent so much time here as a kid, jumping off the docks, chasing my brother, and exploring the old shack at the edge of the sand. It wasn’t a huge surprise to me that the old shack was still sitting there after all this time, nothing in this town seemed to change much as I found out. My brother and I used to hang out there in the summers, it was our secret clubhouse. We used to make posters and hang them up on the walls, comb the shore for shiny shells and sea glass to string on necklaces and such, and spend hours talking on the handcrafted furniture my grandfather created just for us.</p><p>But that's not what I came here for. I squinted forward to the edge of the docks, where I could see a figure standing, his form silhouetted by the bright sun, but the slight smoke trail spinning towards the sky confirmed it was the old fisherman. </p><p>The fish shop had always been there on the docks, but it wasn’t always a fish shop, strangely enough. Before, it had been a small museum and doubled as a tourist area before it was shut down from lack of foot traffic from the strange area, and the old owner moved across the way to set up a new building to create room for the library. I first met Willy when he was setting up shop after he first moved here about eleven years ago now. My grandfather was a friend to everyone, and Willy was no exception. He introduced us, telling him that I had a fascination with the ocean, which was true. </p><p>Willy had told me that he was open to any question I might have about sea life, sailing, sea creatures, or just life advice in general. Looking back, I think he was just being nice, but me, being young and naive, would pop in almost daily to ask him a million questions. Because of that, I had a strange bonding with the older man, and now knew a thing or two about fishing deep down. </p><p>"Willy!" I called forward and ran over. I could feel my hair flying everywhere but I wasn't bothered. </p><p>Willy turned to face me with a weathered smile. He looked the same as I last saw him, maybe more grey... actually, a lot more grey. </p><p>"Is that little Lou? Comm'ere lass!" Another puff of smoke rose above his head, as his pipe moved with his smile up to his cheek. </p><p>I stood in front of him, feeling as if I was a kid again, practically jumping. </p><p>"How are yeh? You look practically the same. Are yeh sure you've grown?" Willy raised an eyebrow, before cracking up in his gravelly chuckle. "I'm just kidden yah. You look good, kid. A lot like your gran, you are." He grabbed a worm from a rusty silver bucket on the ground and hooked it on his fishing line.</p><p>I  laughed with him. "Oh I've heard." I beamed, feeling as if I'd be hearing this a lot. Not that I minded, I took it as a compliment, knowing that she was well-loved by many. </p><p>"Well, I have this here ol' fishing pole for you, in this case 'ere. It's just a simple bamboo rod I 'ad laying 'round, but I remember you liked coming out here to fish. Better it be havin' use than sittin' dusty and all." He cast out his fishing line far out and hooked the rod handle in a holder that was screwed to the dock boards. After that, he had me follow him a couple steps back to the side of the shop, where a shiny purple aluminum fishing rod case sat against a beam. "This is it, here. Should catch yah some decent fish, it will. Does 'specially well if you get some bait n' tackle." </p><p>"Oh, wow." My hands slid across the glossy case, but I didn't open it, secretly not knowing how. "I don't know what to say!" </p><p>Willy watched me with an amused smile as if he knew that I was secretly trying to find a release button or something to open it up. "Well are you gonna open it up?" He asked. </p><p>"Uh- yeah." I picked up the whole rod case and flipped it around, tapping the golden capped tops, hoping that might work.</p><p>Willy let out a hearty laugh. "It really has been a long time since you've been out 'ere hasn't it? Here, lass, hand it o'er." </p><p>I handed Willy the rod, feeling a bit embarrassed, but grateful for his help, and not allowing me to look like a fumbling idiot any longer. </p><p>With one swift movement, he was able to pop off the cap.</p><p>Oh, so it was a twist cap... I'm more stupid than I thought. </p><p>Willy slid the fishing rod out and presented it to me. It was a light tan bamboo rod, a bit worn from age, but otherwise in great quality. </p><p>I twisted the fishing pole in my hands. "Thank you, Willy. This is too much." Like they have been non-stop these last couple of days, </p><p>Willy and I stayed there and chatting for a bit, catching up on life and talking about my trip over. At about 10, Willy invited me for some home-made clam chowder and black coffee. I was surprised to find out that he was actually a good chef, although the way he made his coffee was extremely strong for my taste. </p><p>I slung the fishing pole over my shoulder and waved to Willy as I walked off the docks, a huge smile plastered on my face. For a slight moment I was preoccupied with my own thoughts, but the little old shack caught the corner of my eye. Curiosity blossomed through my mind and though I had a hindrance, I mean, what would happen if the building fell down? I definitely had no idea how strong the walls still were. I bit my lip, looking at it for a second, It almost looked better than I was expecting after all these years. While sure, as a child I tried my best to fix up the old building with patchwork, I never remembered it looking "that" fixed up. I walked cautiously up the stone pathway. </p><p>I tried the handle, but it was jammed. I glanced at my watch. Lewis said that most of the townspeople didn’t start being social until after nine, but that didn't mean I had to go see everyone I hadn't met right away. Glancing around, so I wouldn’t look crazy, I backed up, and ran into the door, shoulder first. The door gave in, and I smiled satisfactorily, that was, until… </p><p>“Huh?!” A startled yelp sounded from the other half of the room. </p><p>It was at that moment I knew that I had made a mistake.</p><p>A big mistake.</p><p>It was at that moment, realization flooded over me that, the shack looked so well and fixed up because sometime in the last 10 years, someone moved in. </p><p>For the most part, the decorations were consistent with what I remembered. Creaky hardwood planks, an air that almost felt damp, since the walls absorbed the moisture from the air. Even the table in the left corner, it had been there for as long as I could remember. Multi-colored sea glass hung on strings in the window, casting rainbow rays along the floorboards. Sea glass, that I had found along the shore.</p><p> I had hung those there. </p><p>But this was not the shack that I had previously visited. Location wise, yes, but presence wise, not at all. A piano now took up the back wall, a bonsai tree on a small nightstand, crumpled paper strewn about, and a collection of extravagant feather quill pens sitting in a mason jar. And there, on the right-hand wall was a bed, in it, was a terrified looking woman, a sleeping mask over her eyes. </p><p>Her hair was red, and messy as if she had just woken up, blankets were still wrapped around her, but her arms had been thrown out as if she was ready to fight...</p><p>Her arms look very strong. </p><p>“I- uh- I’m so sorry!” I squealed and pivoted, running towards the door. </p><p>“Who? What?” The figure stammered, grabbing a shiny metal bat from under the bed and swinging it to her shoulder, mask now slightly askew. “GET AWAY! I HAVE A WEAPON!” </p><p>I screamed, my hands blindly searching for the doorknob, but my trembling arms couldn’t seem to grasp the handle. Had I really just accidentally broke into someone’s house? Is this how I die? Being murdered by a frightened… tall... incredibly muscular... lady? </p><p>“I’m sorry Ma’am! I was just- I-” The words wouldn’t form on my tongue. </p><p>The “woman” stood up, brushing her hair from her face, also taking off her sleeping mask with one motion, and at once I realized. </p><p>“Ma’am?” He raised an eyebrow, still unbelievably confused, some of the panic seemingly left his face, but the bat was still raised to his shoulder, as if I, me in all my shortness, would be able to hurt him. </p><p>Some people say that adrenaline and fear can alter your senses, and that was sure the case for me. I was so scared at that moment that the fact that the voice coming from the “woman” had actually belonged to a man. You would think I’d have noticed something like that, but it did not register with me, only the hair, the silk pajamas, and the sleeping mask with the word "Classy" embroidered in cursive across the front.   </p><p>"I uh, I'll be going I'm sorry!" I squeaked, finally finding the door and sprinting out. </p><p>"Wait!" </p><p>I heard the voice chasing me so I ran towards Willy's. Somehow, the fact realizing that this was a man's voice didn't make me feel any better, since a very tall full-grown adult was following me. </p><p>My idea was to duck into Willy's and hide for a bit, maybe pretend I'd have been there all along, but of course, for some YOBA forsaken reason, I hadn't thought about the docks being slick, even with Willy and I's discussion about the slick boards earlier, and I especially wasn't thinking about how slick the waterlogged boards were going to be on a crisp spring morning while running full speed forward. </p><p>Willy saw it all go down. </p><p>He was still sitting on the edge of the dock, pipe in mouth and fishing rod in hand. </p><p>I gasped for air as the freezing waves washed over my face, and all I could see as I looked up was Willy staring at me with an amused grin. </p><p>"Well this ain't the catch I was expectin' to reel in this mornin', but I suppose yer never know," He laughed, and glanced back behind him. Realization seemed to dawn on his weathered face, yet his amusement didn't leave. "I see yev' met Elliott," Willy began to chuckle, but it grew into an almost roaring laughter as he actually began to understand what had happened. "Elliott, my boy, help the lass up," He breathed between laughs. </p><p>Footsteps approached the dock where Willy was sitting, and I could hear the boards creak as the redhead man squatted down next to him. </p><p>Elliott, as Willy had called him, looked down at me. I immediately turned red, totally embarrassed beyond reason at this point. </p><p>He was a very handsome man though, his orange hair fell past his shoulders, and freckles spotted his defined face. He had a very nice jaw, and a fine pointed nose, with two sparkling ocean blue-green eyes... wait, why was I studying his face? </p><p>I tore my eyes from his face, my attention back on the frigid seawater around me. </p><p>Elliott finally put the bat down next to him and held his hand out to me. I wasn't sure how I would climb up, even with the help of him, I was blessed with short legs that do short leg things, like not be good at climbing.</p><p>So, as the cliche goes, worse went to worst. I tugged on his hand as an attempt to launch myself forward, but Elliott, who was barefooted, and I suppose was not expecting me to put most of my weight on him maybe at that moment, also slid forward. </p><p>I made a mental note to scrub the algae off the boards sometime as Elliott's large body plummeted towards me. </p><p>I was almost surprised it wasn't Willy who fell in, considering he was wobbling all around in a blind fit of laughter. Something in my mind told me that Willy almost planned this on purpose. He wiped a tear from his eye and stood, walking back into his shop, as we heard the shop door close.</p><p>"Well this has been one sort of an expergefactor," Elliott said, his teeth chattering, "Here, put your arm around my neck and I may be able to help you up from here," </p><p>"How do I know you won't hit me over the head with the bat when I get up?" I asked, half-jokingly, trying to take the focus hopelessly off of the fact of this huge mess I had just gotten us into. </p><p>"Well how do I know that you're not going to try breaking and entering my home once you're back on shore?" He asked, raising a dark auburn eyebrow.</p><p>Touche. </p><p>I awkwardly place my arms around his neck as he told me to, and with one swift movement, he dumped me onto the dock and then climbed up. </p><p>If I had thought that the ocean was cold, it was nowhere compared to the bitter sea air blowing cold wind right towards us while we were soaking wet. </p><p>Elliott and I glanced at each other for a moment, it was very uncomfortable, neither of us knowing what to say. Mentally, I was willing myself to not jump back over the edge and drown in the waters, for that would definitely seem to be easier on me than the strange silence that fell between us. My heart about leaped in my throat when I heard Willy's footsteps approaching again. </p><p>"Ere' you go you two. Now, I haft'a say, I 'aven't seen a show like that-in quite a while now," </p><p>He looked between Elliott and I, an amused grin flittering to his mouth again... a somewhat suspicious grin, that is, in the way that something was going the way he had exactly planned. </p><p>"I'll put on some more coffee, warm yer two up, come on inside," </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been trying to slowly write in my free time as it comes! I'm a busy college student so I'm doing my best! I hope you liked this chapter!</p><p>~Mai Mai</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>